The Day the Town Found Out
by dillduck
Summary: My first fic! This is pretty much based off the best letter in the game. The one where you learn- THERE IS ANOTHER MAYOR! *DUH DUH DUUUH* Will Mayor Bill be able to save the town after it falls apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: It Begins**

"Ugh... How did I get into this?" I say. "Everything was fine..." Being stuck in the storage room at the Roost is worse than it sounds, but it is where I live for the time being. I decide to think back to how this happened. It started with the dreams, like this one:

I find myself greeting someone who moved in. His name was Marshal. Isabelle came to greet him too. She asks to talk to me alone about business. When we go outside, her eyes turn red. She slammed me against a tree. "You're not the mayor, you faker!"

I woke up screaming. That was how the mornings used to start. Same basic plot every dream. Always having my biggest secret revealed. That morning in the Mayor Chair I read the letter from the unknown sender to encourage me. I guess I fell asleep because Isabelle decided to come over and make sure I was okay. I was so startled the letter fell to the ground. Right where Isabelle saw it...I tried to pick it up, but she was too fast. I did the only thing that made sense; I dashed out the door. Isabelle couldn't stop me this time but she got on the PA system used to normally announce events starting. She said "Attention residents!" in a betrayed voice, "Mayor Bill is no longer mayor. He has been faking this whole time! As such I will now become mayor!"

I figured that everyone would be shocked before being filled with hatred towards me, so I ran to a resident to clear my good name. The best one to help restore justice-Mira the Superbunny!

I just hoped I wasn't too late...

**A/N: This is my first fanfic! Please PT me if you want to tell me how you think the story should go! I will take all suggestions! Until Chapter 2, my fellow Crossers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Everyone Pushes Me Against Something!**

When I ran into Mira's house she yelled "You!" and pushed me against the wall. I try and fight back but hey- Human vs. Superbunny. The best I did was to get into a stalemate. When we were both tired enough to not fight anymore I tried to talk some sense into her. "Mira! I never faked being mayor! When I came here I said I wasn't the mayor! The job was forced upon me! And besides! If I even was rouge why would I fund a Police Station right here in town?!" Mira just stood there for a bit. Then she spoke. "What you just said is the most sensical thing I've heard all day! No way does Margie have ticklish feet! I should stop believing what Ozzie says when it comes to things like that. So, how do you think we should restore justice, Renegade Mayor Bill?"

Just then a loud voice rang all through town again. "Attention, underli- Uh, I mean citizens! Please report to the town hall immediately! Construction on the 'Banana Apple Destruction' Thing will start immediately! We need your help to make this town great! Thank you!" "Did you here that?" I asked frantically. "Yeah," Mira said. "Isabelle is making a B.A.D. Thing!"

**A/N: What do you guys think so far? I personally think it is pretty good for my first project!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: It's All Fun and Games Until Someone Builds a B.A.D. Thing**

"First," Mira said. "You'll need a disguise!" "That means: No Birthday hat, royal crown, blue striped tee, sporty shades, or what you wear in the winter!"

"Ugh, being a refugee is hard!" I complained.

"Well here!" Mira gave me an all new look. A detective shirt, explorer's hat and a bad bros. stache.

"Hey, wait! All this time you had a detective's shirt?! I have been looking everywhere for-"

"I have my ways." Mira said. "Now you need a new name!"

"Hmm..." I searched through my brain. After going through Tom Ato, and Cesar Salad I finally came across a good one. "John Smith! That's my name!" "Okay," Mira said. "Now let's save the town!" We shouted!

As we get to the town hall, we see the villagers building the B.A.D. Thing. "Hold on!" I say to Mira. I walk off where she can't see me. I come back and we decide to go to The Roost to plan.

Isabelle was in the town hall staring at a blank screen. A dark figure appeared. "Is everything running smoothly?" The figure asked. Isabelle responded "Yes, very smoothly. But the mayor is missing."

"Very well," The figure said "He won't matter soon. With the completion of the B.A.D. Thing I will be mayor of the entire universe!" The screen went blank.

**A/N: I love myself for chapter three and a half. Also, two Pokemon references and a Doctor Who reference in one chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Rat in Their Midst!**

"Hmm…" Mira paced back and forth across her house. "Is there anyone we can still convince?" she wanted to know.

Just then inspiration struck. "Rodney!" I screamed.

"What?" Mira was still getting used to my outbursts.

"He moved in today!" I told her.

"How convenient," she said.

"Let's go superbunny!" I was overenthusiastic.

"Okay John." This was going to be a weird adventure. We could both tell.

When we found Rodney unpacking, we told him everything. "Uh-huh. So you think I believe that?" He replied.

"But there's more! Isabelle is building a B.A.D. Thing!" I tried to convince him.

"A bad thing? This is getting old." He replied.

"No, not a bad thing, a _**B.A.D. Thing**_!" I told him.

"That's what I said." He shot back.

Five hours later…

"A B-A-D Thing?" Rodney was very tired of this.

"YES!" I screamed.

"Okay, seems legit," Rodney finally said.

"So you're joining us?" Mira asked him.

"Yes."

"Cool," I said. "You can spy on them while they work!"

"A rat in their midst!" Mira exclaimed.

"Rodent," Rodney said annoyed.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't made this in a while. But school is over so that means more chapters for you all! Also, I really need reviews. They inspire me. :) I will try to write more but until chapter 5, see you later! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: An Idea is A Good Thing to Have**

This is where everything happens at once. Blaire moved out and Bruce moved in. Mira, Rodney, and I convinced Bruce to join us. But we will focus on Blaire right now. My friend, Anthony was visiting and convinced Blaire to go move to his town, Midnight. Anthony visiting gave me an idea. I picked up a phone and called him. I said, "How would you like to be a rebel?"

**Meanwhile, in the Town Hall:** The figure came on the screen again. Isabelle told the figure "Progress on the Banana Apple Destruction Thing is going smoothly!"

"Good." The figure replied. "And where is this renegade mayor?"

"We don't know." Isabelle said.

"Well, tomorrow send all the villagers looking for him. Ok? Good." The screen turned off.

**A/N: Hey guys! Turns out the summer makes me more lazy. :p I really do like this project and want to finish it. And I just included my good friend Anthony in the story. How fun. Sorry it was just a filler chapter, but at least I haven't given up!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Visiting, Chasing, and Coffee, Oh My!**

**A/N: I have a few reviews now so I will respond to a few… **

**SoManyOCs: Yeah, if this actually happened in my town I would freak out.**

**DaBraxMan: Thanks for the support!**

**shnuffeluv: Why am I typing you this? You're my sister. I can tell you personally what I think about your review. :l**

**tiernans: Thanks for being my most faithful reviewer! Even if it isn't much, I just appreciate people reading my story! :)**

It started off as a completely normal day. I did not expect the impending disaster. Well, a disaster not from the B.A.D. Thing, anyway. Anthony came to town so my team and I could fill him in. After that, we split up, to spy on the town from all angles. This day was slightly different from the others, though. All of the villagers were out and walking around. _Just like they used to._ I loved thinking about the times before I was a rebel. My daydream must have lasted longer than it should have. "Hey, John!" Roscoe snuck up on me. "Huh?" Was all I had as a response.

"What's the matter, nay? Did I wake you from a nap? GAHAHA!" Roscoe's laugh had me a bit more on guard.

"Oh, hey Roscoe. Why aren't you and everyone else working on the Banana Apple Destruction Thing?"

"Well, Isabelle sent us to find that jerk Bill, nay."

"Hey! I'm not a jerk!"

Roscoe just stood there. First shocked, and then something happened that I hoped wouldn't. His normally black, red, and white eyes turned yellow and red which mainly happened when he was angry. "Um… I mean… What I'm trying to say is… Goodbye!"

I ran as fast as I could which was, unfortunately for me, not fast enough. He was as fast as a bullet. He was a horse so he would be fast but what choice did I have? He tried to tackle me but missed. _No wonder they call it blind rage._ I thought to myself. _Note to self: Make that a joke later._ Argh! If I kept that up I won't be able to make a plan! Suddenly I saw Anthony. My instincts kicked in. "Anthony! Quickly!" Was all I could say.

He started to follow. We made it to The Roost. "What did you do?" Anthony asked that way he did when I had a weird smile on my face.

"Well… I slipped up. I told Roscoe that I was Bill." I said, sheepishly.

"How could you mess that up?" He said a little panicked. Obviously at least a little afraid of an angry horse.

"I was daydreaming! I let my guard down!" I pleaded.

Suddenly something rather unexpected happened. "Hurry, coo." It was Brewster!

"Hide in the Storage Room!" He told me.

"Okay!" I jumped over the counter and opened the Storage Room door, then slammed it shut.

"And you, Anthony! Act casual and drink some of my coffee. On the house of course, coo." I heard Brewster say. Anthony sat down and did as instructed.

Just as Anthony sat down, Roscoe charged through the door. "Argh! I'll show that Bill! Where is he?" Roscoe yelled. I heard him searching. He turned over the chairs and a table.

"Easy now, coo." Brewster tried to calm the rampaging horse. "Does it look like Bill is here?"

"Well, no…" Roscoe had calmed down. "But I saw him run in here! Hmmm… He has to be somewhere in here!" Roscoe left.

**Roscoe's POV:**

"I can't think of anything, nay." The horse was in his house talking to himself. "Maybe I will just have to store that thought away for later…" Store! That was it! Bill was in The Storage Room! Roscoe ran to the Town hall. "Mayor Isabelle! I know where Bill is!"

Isabelle leaned over the desk. "Where is he?" She asked the horse.

"He's in The Storage Room of the Roost!"

"Very good. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a… business matter to attend to."

Roscoe left.

**Isabelle's POV:**

"What is it this time, Isabelle? I have to train my guards! I haven't had any sleep. Make it quick." The figure snapped.

"I have the perfect training for your guards." Isabelle said.

"Oh, really?" The figure looked less tired.

"Yes. He's right here in town. Just send your guards and I'll show them his location. They'll get him in no time." Isabelle said very happily.

"Very well, they will be here in the morning." The screen went black.

**A/N: Hooray for plot development! I really like typing this, and will probably make some more after this one. You guys reading this so far have been great! I will have some credits at the end. So, I might include some of you guys. Until next time fellow Crossers! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: No More Speaking in the Past-Tense! Too Much, Anyway.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys!**

**Zelda fan72: Welcome to the site! I hope you like it and the story! **

**AppleStruselWaffle: Yeah, Isabelle is completely OOC in this fic. If you're going to get a lock for your mailbox, could you get one for me, too?**

**SoManyOCs: I won't call you an idiot. But I was pretty sure I was clear on what B.A.D. meant at the end of Chapter 2.**

**Reginald Classy-Duck: Thanks for all the feedback! I have been trying to make the chapters better and better! I hope everyone reading can tell!**

**Bill's POV:**

"And that's how I got here." I said to myself. Talking aloud always seemed to help me figure things out.

Outside the Storage Room I could hear Anthony and Brewster talking. They hadn't left! I decided to explore the Storage Room before seeing if they wanted a third person in a discussion. I noticed an air vent, and started to get in. The vet went up for ten feet with a little ladder for someone to go up and perform maintenance. Once I got the top, I started to crawl through. I saw some light up ahead and decided to investigate. When I got there, I saw that the source of the light was from a grate that was right above where Anthony was. No one else was in the Café except for Anthony and Brewster. "Hey Anthony!" I called!

"Can you check out the town for me?" I asked him.

"Sure." He got a take-out order to stay awake and left.

This is where the story gets interesting. This is where my knowledge of what all of these events ends. We have caught up to present-tense!

**Isabelle's POV:**

_When will the train pull in? _ I thought to myself. It is almost 8 AM! Bill will be awake by now! "Finally." The train was pulling in with all the troops.

They all got off and I started to debrief them. "Today, your mission is to find and capture the Ex-Mayor of this town," I explain to the soldiers. "He is in the Storage Room of Café. Follow me." We got to the entrance. As we enter I say "We know where you are, Bill! You might as well give up now!"

**Anthony's POV:**

"Hey Rodney." I say, as I enter his house.

"Hey Anthony. I'm sorry, but I can't take the pressure! I'm leaving this town for good!" That's when I noticed that his house was all packed up.

"I'll tell the others." I tell him to be careful and hope he gets to a nice town, and I leave, to gather the others.

The breeze was blowing gently. It is hard to believe that a war is going on. I find Bruce and Mira talking about why she uses the word 'waffle-hanger' and I tell them the news.

"I get it, gruff. It is stressful, being at war, but I will keep fight." Bruce tells Mira and I.

"Yeah! Cottontail! Bill isn't a waffle-hanger!" Mira exclaims.

"Alright! Let's get to the Café! Bill is there hiding!" So we started walking there.

**Bill's POV:**

I watched as they questioned Brewster for where I was. "He's somewhere in the Storage Room, coo." I can't believe he sold me out!

Wait a minute! They won't find me there! I am above them in the other part of the Storage Room. As Isabelle and soldiers go in, Brewster locks the door! I remove the grate I am above and drop down. "Thanks Brewster!"

"Any time…" He says, mysteriously. Once Isabelle's group figures out they have been tricked, they bang against the door. Right at the moment they burst through, my team bursts through the entrance. "Well, well, well. Look at who finally decided to show himself. You've been quite popular, you know." Isabelle tells me.

"This just got interesting..." Bruce says.

"Relax," Mira tells us. "I've fought dozens villains stronger than this." That was the last straw for the soldiers.

They decided to charge. We fought back and we matched their power. Mira is fighting two at a time with her superbunny skills. Bruce is kicking all of the goons that came charging at him on to one another. Even Anthony and Brewster were joining the battle. I face Isabelle in the middle of the chaos. I used some karate, and she blocked every move. "You're more impressive than I thought. Why don't we join forces?" She asks me.

"Never! Unless we're both the good guys, I'll never join forces with you!" I say.

The goons fall. We have one the battle. Suddenly, Isabelle pulls out a small machine with a lone button on it. "You may have won the battle, but not the war!" She presses the button. They were teleported away.

**Isabelle's POV:**

"Umm, sir?" I say to the figure.

"What is it, Isabelle? Do you have the mayor?" The figure asked.

"Well, sir… The thing is… The mayor has a team… They were stronger than we expected. We had to retreat."

"One defeat doesn't mean much. I have patience, but if you fail too much… Well, let's not think about that. Has there been any progress on the B.A.D. Thing?"

"No, sir. You were sending us materials."

"Oh, right. They should arrive in a few days. I expect less trouble from your town."

"Yes, sir." I said, in a tired voice.

The screen went black.

**A/N: Longer chapters and more consistent updates! This story is really shaping up! I would still like some of your input! Yes you, the reader! Also, I hope you guys know how important this is to me! I could be catching tarantulas in NL! One of the three bugs I have left! That's how important this is to me! Until next time, my fellow crossers!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Meet the New Members!**

**A/N: **

**Reginald Classy-Duck: The tense-changing was mainly a pet-peeve of mine. Whenever I read a book, I always think, 'Oh no! Will *Insert protagonist name here* make it? Then I think, 'Of course they will! They are telling the story like it already happened!' That always annoyed me. So I guess this is my putting a stop to my annoyance. But first person is hard… **

**tiernans: Thanks for your reviews, even if they have nothing to do with the story. :P**

**You guys can tell me whether you like first or third person better.**

**Bill's POV:**

We started to run. Even Brewster. "If they can teleport, nowhere is safe!" I state the obvious as we run with no destination in mind.

"Kidd's house!" Mira says. "Let's get there, and discuss our plan!"

As we run in, we're greeted by an unpleasant sight. Boxes. No furniture. Just boxes. "Hey guys, even though you're traitors, I'll miss you. I just can't take this town!" He sighs.

"I get it. I would move out if lived here." Anthony pipes in.

"Hey! I worked hard!" I say, pouting like a child.

"We all worked hard. And we will save the town!" Mira cheers.

"Hey, wut, you guys don't sound like traitors at all! I wish I could join your cause, but I am already packed up." Kidd says.

"Oh, Bill! Rodney moved." Anthony bluntly tells me.

"But he was the rat in their midst!" I say, the pout getting bigger and bigger.

"Rodent." Everyone including Kidd says.

"Kidd, could you look for Rodney and get him back? We can communicate through mail." I request.

"Oh, why not, wut. I have nowhere to go, and plenty of bells!" Kidd says.

"Great! Meeting adjourned!" I say, the pout leaving to find someone else to pick on.

**A few days later…**

"Hey guys! Check out what I have?" Everyone knows it is a letter from Kidd.

"Read it!" Mira says, impatiently.

"Okay…, 'Hey guys! I haven't had any luck yet, but I found an old friend of mine. She went to come to you, and she should be here today!

From, Secret Agent Car Michael, Charles Car Michael.'" I finish.

"Let's meet this person!" Mira says.

When we walk into the house, low and behold, we met a cat! "I assume you are Kidd's colleagues?" She says mysteriously.

"Yes, we are! We are trying to fight Isabelle!" I tell her.

"Yes, Kidd told me the whole story. But are you sure Isabelle is the true villain?" The cat says.

"Pretty sure, but I guess we won't know just speculating! I'm Bill, these guys are Mira, Brewster, and Anthony!" I say.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Monique! This is a dangerous place to be so close to the town hall! But maybe that's a good thing." Monique motions to the window as we see Isabelle leaving the town hall, lost in thought.

"Let's go inside and sneak a peek at their B.A.D. plans!" I say.

**Isabelle's POV:**

I turn the screen on. "Sir, one of the rebels has moved. It is great news!" I say unenthusiastically.

"What's wrong, Isabelle? Second thoughts about the B.A.D. plan?" The figure asks me.

"Oh no, sir! My loyalty is to you! And we will take over the universe!" I say slightly scared.

"Good. The parts will be here soon." The screen went black.

"I have been too busy lately. I will take a walk, and think about life like I used to!" I proclaim to myself.

As I walk out of the town hall, though I can't help but feel like I am being watched. Oh, well. The feeling has passed now but still, feel like I am missing something…

**A/N: First off, sorry for not typing in almost a month. Writers block! :( But you know it happens, and school is back. Also sorry for a shorter chapter this time. Not much to say this time, so until Chapter 9, my fellow crossers!** **Oh wait! You get a VBP(Acronym for something really amazing) if you got the reference to Chuck. But then I eat, so it doesn't count unless you're DaBraxMan! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: *Gasps Dramatically* I'm not dead! Did you miss me? I bet you did! I bet you couldn't carry on without me updating! But let's get to that later! You guys want my story, right?**

**Chapter 9:**

**Bill's POV:**

"Well, we're in the town hall. This is the part of the show where we steal their plans, right?" I say.

"Less pretending that we're in a TV show but yeah, cottontail. We come in, steal their plans and escape!" Mira says.

"Wow, you act more like a spy then a super hero, pfffffft." Monique laughs.

"Don't get distracted, gruff!" Bruce yells.

"Hey! I found something!" Anthony interrupts us.

"What's that?" I ask him.

"Hmm. Sending two… Anthony, move your hand, cottontail." Mira says laughing.

Antony moves his hand and we all see what is says, bright as day. "Sending two agents along with B.A.D. parts next week." I gasp.

"What is the date on that…?" I ask nervously.

"I think you'll find out much sooner than you expected, yodelay." A voice from nowhere interrupts our discussion, along with some perfume.

"You'll regret seeing that." A second, more sinister voice comes along with a scent so horrible that all the perfume was gone.

We look up to see the owners of the voices and we see a brown bear with a sort of headband on her head. Then, we see an odd cat with what looked like a wrestler mask on his head. "You're the two agents!" Mira exclaims.

"Yes and now that you know everything; we can't let you get away. Especially if we fail, the Boss will come and he'll be angry. You won't like him angry." The cat says.

"You idiot! You just told them even more of the plan, yodelay!" The bear screams.

"GAAHHH! What have I done!? Well now we really can't let you get away."

**Isabelle's POV:**

"What am I doing…" I sigh as I sit on the beach.

"I don't want to take over the world, but it's too late to back out now… I guess I'll just go meet the new agents…" I say to myself, and start walking back to Town Hall.

**Bill's POV:**

"You know, that was very anticlimactic, but did you just kill them?" I ask Monique while staring at the fallen agents.

"Relax." She reassures me. "I just used a tranquilizer. We had better leave now, before Isabelle comes back."

As if on cue, Isabelle opens the door. She charges at me but she gets a tranquilizer dart in her as well. What we don't notice is what falls out of her pocket. Well, all of us except Bruce. "Hey, gruff , what's this thing do?" He asks us as we all stare at a pocket-sized machine with a red button and an antenna. "Bruce whatever you do, don't press that button!" Monique tries to say as we all back away, and we are now all outside of the Town Hall except Bruce.

"Oh well. I guess it wasn't important." Bruce says as he tosses it on the ground.

And the button hits the floor. And the antenna is pointed at him. Suddenly, a cage forms around Bruce and he is trapped in the Town Hall. "Don't worry, Bruce, we'll get you out." I reassure the deer s we look for a lock.

"Bruce, it looks like you'll have to stay here a while." Anthony blatantly states as he examines the cage.

"It looks like he's right." Monique adds gravely. "We don't have the proper equipment to get you out, and the cage is fused with the floor."

"Well, it looks like I'll take one for the team this time." Bruce sighs as he understands his situation.

"We'll get you out and stop the B.A.D. plans!" I say triumphantly as we have to leave him.

***Later, after Isabelle regains consciousness***

**Isabelle's POV:**

"WHAT!? HOW COULD YOU _AND_ THE AGENTS FAIL?! THAT'S IT! I'M PERSONALLY COMING TO DESTROY THE REBELS AND FINSH THE B.A.D.!" The boss tells us as we can only cower in fear of him and hope he stops yelling at us soon.

"But sir," I try to say but am interrupted by his rampage.

"No 'buts' Isabelle. I am coming and there is nothing you can do to stop me. I will arrive in the morning."

The screen went black and there was nothing we could do to stop our, and the world's impending doom.

**A/N: I love cliffhangers, don't you? *Evil laugh* Sorry it's been another month, but I just rediscovered my love of typing! And I loved using Stinky's catchphrase the way I did. I will have the next one up soon! But please send more your ideas! What will happen to Bruce? Who is the boss? Why am I asking you guys? Until then, my fellow Crossers. **


	10. Chapter 10

**ARRGH! WHY DO I KEEP PROCRASTINATING?! Sorry guys, this time it has been exactly one month. I feel like I should write at least two chapters today so I can tell myself to stop procrastinating. Anyway, time for reviews:**

**SoManyOCs: Correct. It isn't good. :p**

**Guest: Maybe we can get each other's friend codes, but you would have to join the site and send me a PM. Glad you like it. By the way, now the Boss will be referred to as Da Boss. It was just funny reading it that way.**

**Chapter 10: And in a shocking twist Da Boss is *falls asleep***

**11:45 PM**

**?'s POV:**

"Alright guys, we're in." I say as we enter the Town Hall.

"Who's there?" A voice asks us.

"Right now, we're your best friends. We're here to get you out, Bruce." I say.

"How do you know my name?" Bruce asks as we break the cage for him.

"We'll explain on the way, but right now, your friends are in danger and the B.A.D. is complete! It is almost charged up!" I tell him as we start running to B.A.D. Tower.

(Yes it is on a tower. In the Town Plaza. Did I forget to mention that? It was in front of the town hall until an incident with some cheese happened. True story.)

**Bill's POV:**

**11:00 PM**

"Alright, guys, we're inside. We'd better be careful." I tell everyone.

"Yeah. No touching any crazy gadgets." Anthony adds.

"But I like Crazy Gadget." Mira says.

"Not the level."

"Oh."

"Focus guys! We need to get to the top of the tower to stop Da Boss and his or her minions. Well, we need to defeat their minions again. But I have that covered." I tell everyone.

"Okay, well here is the elevator." Anthony points out.

"Fine…" I grumble getting on event though I really don't like them.

**One Elevator Later…**

**11:35**

"Well, we're as high as the elevator can take us." I say now observing our surroundings.

In front of us is a wall blocking the entire hall and in big letters painted on, the wall says, "You shall not pass!"

"Well I am all for going passed this wall. In fact I'll walk through it right now!" Mira says actually going through the wall.

"Wow! We just have to do the opposite of what the wall says, cottontail!" Mira tells us.

Once we are at the other side, we face a second wall, this one saying, "Okay, so maybe you're a little clever, but you won't figure out this!"

"Um, not being smart?" Anthony asks me.

"What's 2+2?" I ask him

"5." He answers and the wall disappears.

The third wall says, "It's dangerous to go alone. Take this!" With a pixel sword waiting to be picked up.

"Let's just keep walking…" I sigh, face palming.

The fourth wall just says, "This is the last barrier, so please don't break the fourth wall!"

One by one none of us knows what it could mean as we tried punching it and it didn't fall.

"Well, this could take a while, so I'll just read us how well we're doing on ."

"WHAT?" All of us yell in unison, except for Monique, of course.

"Hmm… We only have 17 reviews. Oh well. We will get more, pffffft."

And sure enough, the wall disappears.

**11:45**

Once we climb up the stairs, we see Da Boss's minions, and the one person who can be called Da Boss. We look at Da Boss and when we do we see some corn on his head. No not an ear of corn, or popcorn, or even a corn kernel. When look at Da Boss, he wears an acorn.

**A/N: Yep, that was a big reveal. Only my true AC veterans know who Da Boss is. So, umm, I reeaallyy don't want to procrastinate anymore. Hopefully by next week. Until then my fellow crossers!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So… Been procrastinating. Again. *falls over* How have you guys been doing? I've had an idea for a Smash fic for a while now, and it would be absolutely stupid. Hopefully in a good way. I am using way to many periods in these sentences and making them short. WHY?! Anyway, it's a snow day so I'll finish today. And so I can play Mario Kart: Double Dash without feeling guilty. So, without further ado, the finale! Bold text is me talking. We broke the 4****th**** wall, last time! Also, I can't stand present-tense. It's in the present-tense, typed in past. ;/**

**Yes, I am Bill.**

**Oh my gosh! So may reviews! Including one by SoManyOCs. Coincidence? I think so!**

**SoManyOCs: Yeah, that was a bit like Pinky Pie.**

**Vacidicar: Yeah, I was so excited while typing the chapter that I rushed to the big reveal.**

**DuckieBubbles: Everyone loving the fourth wall breaking. Ducks Unite! ;/**

**Guest (The one who wants an account.) : I hope you get an account soon!**

**Guest (Da Boss one.) : You did say Da Boss. :O Believe it or not, I didn't actually notice that until you pointed it out! Coincidence? I think so! Again… Bonus points for you!**

**DragonHybrid: Good. You are an AC Veteran. Also, that wasn't specifically Sonic Colors. Just breaking the 4****th**** wall in general.**

**Finale: All's Whale That Ends Whale**

"That's not how it goes" I shouted.

"**I don't care."**

"Fine…" I grumble.

"So, it comes down to this…" The Acorn Thing said. "Hey! I'm not an acorn thing!"

"**I know."**

"Alright, remember the Acorn Festival? I was there! I am Cornimer!" Cornimer shouted.

"Umm… Nope" I said confused.

"**I know you! Actually, I've known you would be Da Boss for a while now. You spoiled my acorns a few times."**

"I warned you." Cornimer said.

"**I checked my pockets!"**

"You should have checked harder."

**? POV **

**11:50 PM**

We busted into the top floor and saw an interested argument…

"This is a stupid argument!"

"**I know!"**

"Shouldn't you guys stop? You just gave the readers five minutes of a stupid argument to read in the finale!" Mini-Me pleaded.

"**Don't worry, I switched to a different POV of a group called The Blue Crew comprised of Kidd, Rodney, Rover, whom Kidd met while searching for Rodney, and their newest recruit, Bruce."**

"Okay…"

Everyone turned around to see the Blue Crew, now joining the… um… crew…

"Oh, by the way!"

"What?" Everyone says.

"Isabelle! Go fetch!" Mini-Me says pulling out a stick and throwing it out a window.

"No wait! Remember that character development I was having?" Instinctively chasing the stick.

"Isabelle!" Paula said chasing Isabelle and dragging Stinky at the same time.

As they fell out to, Stinky yelled, "Looks like Team Acorn is falling off again!"

"Character development? Appears legitimate. Good thing I got another stick back in whatever chapter!" Mini-Me said, "Go fetch! Again!"

Isabelle came blasting up with Paula and Stinky.

"So it's all of us against you…" Anthony says.

"I'll surrender! I'll turn over a new leaf!" Cornimer said. "I was just upset that I never came back, so I took revenge." Cornimer explained. "Good thing I added a self-destruct button to B.A.D. Tower!" Cornimer said happily as he pressed the button.

"Wait… If we're in the tower…" Mira trailed off.

Everyone jumped out the window.

"**Good thing it was open."**

"You can say that again." I agree.

"**Good thing it was open."**

"Well I think we're done here. For now!"

**A/N: Yay! *claps* So, final thoughts? Should there be a sequel? Should I write the Smash fic? Until then, my fellow crossers! *curtain closes***

**But wait! There are credits! Next time!**


	12. Credits

**Welcome to the credits! Guys! This is going to be done in an odd way. You'll see.**

**Achievement Get: Typed this story is given to Bill!**

**Achievment Get: First Reviewer is given to tiernans!**

**Achievment Get: Editing my First Few Messy Chapters is given to my Sister!**

**Achievement Get: You got a VBP goes to DaBraxMan!**

**Achievment Get: Constructive Criticism goes to Reginald Classy Duck!**

**Achievement Get: You Left A Review goes to the reviewers!**

**Achievement Get: You Made It This Far goes to all my readers!**

**Thanks again guys!**


End file.
